


Boxing Ring

by Letmewrite0k



Series: Ironspider highschool au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter, BAMF Tony Stark, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Don't touch Tony's stuff, M/M, Peter is impressed with those skills, Tony loves his hamburgers, making unidentified characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmewrite0k/pseuds/Letmewrite0k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Peter to an underground boxing ring</p><p>If you asked Peter what Tony does it is more than just Self-defense classes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Ring

Peter was surprised when he found out that Tony did boxing as a hobbie. He claimed that it was a self defense training but it didn’t seem like that when Tony invited him over to a back alleyway in downtown Manhattan. 

Peter looked around eyeing the scenery with a look of hesitated fear then turned to Tony with a questionable look.

“Come on Petey it won’t be that bad. We’ll stay for a few rounds then leave. Nothing will happen.”

That’s what Tony said when they entered into the old abandoned building. ‘Well at least it looks abandoned.’ Peter thought.

They stopped in front of a guarded door where a man in an old fashioned suit and tie turned to them and patted them both down before opening the hatch below him. “Make sure you stay with me okay Peter?” Tony whispered in his ear before grabbing his arm and gently tugging him towards the hole in the floor.

It was a ladder that led to the bottom of the musty hole where music, shadows of people, and drunken laughter rested. 

Peter stayed close to Tony as instructed and looked at all the faces that passed by. There was all types of people here in the cramped space. Rich people who wanted to get richer, poor who gambled money for hopes to get more than a penny, and these people in between who just wanted to see a good fight.

Peter assumed they was the last type, but he could never guessed how wrong he was.  
After a while there was a cart who was selling towels small to gather sweat and tears (also blood but no one got hurt yet.) It just happens that some guy couldn’t help but notice the two teenagers who was watching the fights go on in the small ring made of polished wood. Just seeing him and the way he staggered over to them with an air of arrogance and pride one could immediately make the correct assumption that this man was looking for an easy kill tonight.

He stood over the two teens, towering over them with his bulky body and his 3 inch taller height. He practically purred when he spoke his question and looked up and down both teens bodies with a glint of excitement for the wrong idea. “Now what are two twinks doing here in a boxing ring full of adults? Must be looking for a fun time.” The guy snickered as he reached out to touch Peter.

Peter immediately frowned and slapped the older man’s hand away from his body. The Guy chuckled and tried to take a step forward only to be blocked by an annoyed looking Tony. “Aww well if it is the mighty Antonio. Almost didn’t recognize ya with you dressed like an on looker. What happened to you being in the ring? Didn’t want your friend to see you lose today?” Tony’s frown deepened while his hazel eyes narrowed.

“I can beat you anytime I want, I just choose not to hurt you seeing as you’re already above your middle aged period.” Tony replied in a carefree voice that was laced with venom. “How bout we take this to the ring, then shortstack?”

“Tony you don’t have too-” Peter started but was cut off by Tony’s reply. “Gladly, anything to shut you up and away from us.” Tony turned to Peter face serious. “Stay be the ring of the front. Don’t get lost in the crowd.” He pressed a small hurried kiss to his cheek before leaving to the front. Peter went to go get a towel for tony and decided to get one of his first initial.

Towel in hand Peter edged closer to the wooden ring as Tony talked to the man who took the bets about the opponents. Peter watched as Tony stripped off his shirt revealing a slightly toned six pack which looked small compared to the man’s rounded stomach of muscles.

He was honestly expecting for them to get gloves or some sort of protection and was surprised when they got none of the sort. People had ran to the booths placing bets when they saw who was facing who, almost all saying the older man would win hands down.

It was declared as an anything goes kind of match, as long as no weapons but your body was touching the other. Peter frowned when he saw Tony being pushed into the ring by the older fella to the point where his back hitted the inner wood of the circle. 

Tony immediately recovered and started to clap three times ignoring the people surrounding the ring who was clapping along the beat of the irish fighting song that was playing in the overhead speakers. The geezer started off with two punches each from both sides as Tony dodged them with feline grace. 

The man threw a punch which Tony dodged before slapping a hit on the man's sweaty back that left an imprint of his palm. The older quickly spun around facing Tony and started to throw power punches which Tony blocked using his left hand while throwing hits with his right. The man tipped over with imbalance and Tony took this opportunity and landed a punch on the man’s left cheek.

The crowd cheered on choosing the words “FIght fight fight” in a chanting mantra. Both men broke apart squaring up waiting for the other to first attack while circling each other like hidden lions waiting to make the perfect strike to disable the other. The man urged forward throwing punches which tony managed to counter attack just as swiftly until he was punched in the gut causing him to stumble backwards and fall down.

Tony stood slowly using the wooden edge of the ring to pull himself up and drinking a glass of water that was provided during the match. He turned to face the man again and stepped up close, the older than charged at the younger ducking his body to bull run Tony. Tony had dodged this attack and watched as the man almost gave himself a concussion against the wood. Tony twirled and gave a small ‘omph!’ noise when the man banged him against the panels of the wood making them shake with the added weight.

Tony slapped and punched at the back of his holder’s head until he let him down, the man then pulled back his arm and punched Tony on his right side of his face knocking him down. The crowd roared around the ring and none of them noticed peter putting his towel down on the side of the ring before heading to the front again. Tony slapped the man causing him to stumble backwards, the man huffed before charging at the runt in front of him. He then back Tony up against the panels and lifted the teens body wholey. 

Tony then used his right and left hands to leave a couple hits across the man's face before mugging the man which made him drop him. The guy then pulled another punch on tony’s left causing Tony to stumble and fall on the right. Tony then lifted himself up and stared at the towel that was left hanging on the rim of the ring with the only initial of a red ‘P’ in its bottom left corner.

Tony looked up and searched the crowd for his lover and only saw the face of cheering and screaming men. Tony was so busy trying to look for Peter that he didn’t see his opponent sneak up behind him and punch the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground on his back. The crowd was mostly screams and “Come on!” followed by “Get up” (Mostly by his opponent). Tony slowly rose and turned his head slightly where he could see Peter in the front of the room near the entrance and exit was.

They made brief eye contact before Peter gave Tony a small encouraging smile before mouthing “I’ll still be here when you’re done.” Tony got up in a move to walk away giving the man he was fighting with “Pacific man, you won. Congratulations.” Tony moved near the edge ignoring the “You little bitch we aren’t done yet!” Tony did however stop when he felt a something wet hit the back of his sweaty head. Did that man just spit on him?

Tony slowed down his walk towards the exit until he was at a pause. The closed his eyes briefly listening to the shouts of men and yelling of those who seemed to bet on him. With slow and planned movements he walked away from the exit of the ring and went to the ledge slowly picking up the towel Peter had left for him. He wiped away the spit off the back off his head double checking the area before curling the towel in his hand.

Quickly he threw the towel in the man's face, the man closed his eyes and let out a blind left jab that Tony was expecting him to let loose. Quickly dodging Tony put a punch the man's left cheek and quickly swung his arms slapping both palms across the temples making him slightly dazed. Tony’s opponent then let loose a punch aimed for his ribs which Tony blocked with his elbow. He used that moment to put a punch to the man's guts. 

The man growled in frustration before punching with his left that Tony blocked before hitting his face with his right elbow in the jaw making it weaken. Tony aimed a power punch to the man’s jaw causing it to fracture and used his other fist to land a punch to his ribs and shove his knuckles into the man’s solar plexus. Tony then swung his fist in the man’s jaw dislocating it entirely before jumping up and landing a kick on his naval making his opponent crash backwards into the gates that opened the ring and hitting his head on the hard concrete ground.

Tony turned and watched as the guy fell down and rolled into himself then turned to pick up the towel that Peter had left for him. Tony stood there amused as the crowd turned into a hushed silence with people staring in shock or looking down at their betting tickets in disdain. 

Tony walked out of the ring and went to the table collecting his betting money, laid a couple bills down, walked behind the counter and grabbed a drink, he took the cork off with his teeth and spat it out in some different direction before taking a swig. Tony found Peter by the exit with a look of shock, pride and love shining in his chocolate eyes while holding his jacket and shirt in one arm.

Once on the street outside with his shirt on Tony found himself pulled into a deep and searing kiss from the smaller brunette. Peter pulled away shyly and looked down to the ground. “Why’d you fight him in the first place Tony?”

“Cause I don’t do well with people touching my things….and also Rogers and I got into an argument so I had to blow off some steam anyway.” Tony smiled before wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist and placing a kiss to his cheek. Tony sighed when his stomach growled to tell his owner that he’s hungry.

“Hey Pete..I’m not the only one who could go for an all american hamburger right now am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson learned : Don't fuck around with Stark
> 
> Based off of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_vbmZJBXSA
> 
> I mean in Iron Man 2 Tony was boxing, soooo yeah
> 
> Peter says next time their doing a Yoga class


End file.
